


Planning The Nightmare Wedding

by TalonStorm



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cupid Exchange, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonStorm/pseuds/TalonStorm
Summary: This is set during the events of Evermore, in Klaude's route. Just a snippet of some of the wedding planning that definitely went on, but was never shown in game.This was made as a Cupid Exchange for Rosia.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Karma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Cupid Exchange





	Planning The Nightmare Wedding

Wedding planning was always stressful, but Lucette didn’t expect the cause of that stress to all come from reigning in Klaude’s plans. In some of their past planning sessions, she’d had to talk him down from his extravagant ideas: a cake where the top tier touched the ceiling of the ballroom they’d have their reception in; not only wanting to invite the entire kingdom to the wedding but attempting to find a cathedral that _could_ successfully fit all of the capital’s subjects within it; and Klaude attempting to hire witches and fairies to make the entire capital rain red roses and white lilies to celebrate their union for the day. That last one still worried Lucette, as Klaude had not entirely been convinced to drop the idea.  
  
Today however, she was enduring a new plan – seriously, how did he have the energy to keep coming up with more of these? – that made her want to crawl under her bed sheets and sleep through the wedding itself. Klaude had called in three of the wedding planners, whom they met in one of the smaller halls of the castle that were intended for quick meetings on private matters. Two of the wedding planners were seated with papers; one with a stack of papers as he read through every decision already made for the wedding to double check everything as the other was furiously scribbling down then crossing out important decisions from the current discussion. The other planner remained standing as she spoke with the couple, sometimes following Klaude when he felt the need to walk around the room in dramatic fashion while he explained his ideas.  
  
“We’ll need to go through the main street of the plaza, of course… however, what if we instead travel down the main path in the Traders’ District. This could take us down to the south end, then we can circle around the town going clockwise before coming back through the plaza.” As he spoke, he walked along the imaginary path that only he could see on the marble floor, as if there were a map of the capital beneath his feet.  
  
Lucette stood to the side, close to where the two planners sitting with the papers were. Her arms were folded loosely at her waist, watching Klaude walk out the path he wanted them to take from the castle to the cathedral where their wedding would be held. Her lips pursed as she visualised where this path would take them; while she had seen more of the kingdom in these last two years than she’d ever seen in her entire life, she still struggled to remember where everything other than the plaza and Marchen were. “Would this be taking us through every main street in the capital?”  
  
Stopped in his tracks, Klaude looked over at Lucette with an unabashed smile. “Yes, it would. I’d love for us to travel through every main street in the kingdom but that would take days before we’d reach the cathedral.”  
  
“Klaude…” She sighed. “I don’t want to travel through every street for our wedding.”  
  
The three planners stopped in their work, looking quietly between the couple. None were tense, rather, they watched this argument with boredom, wanting for it to be over so they could continue their work. In their line of business, they had seen many arguments.  
  
Then there was Klaude, who continued to smile at Lucette, unperturbed by her disagreement. “I know that you don’t, love, which is why it will only be the main street in each area.”  
  
“ _Klaude_ , that is not the point.”  
  
Shifting her hands, her crossed arms turned into a hug as Lucette pulled her arms more into herself. She turned her head away, looking over at a vase on a pillar stand. It didn’t quite matter what flowers were in the vase or what the vase itself looked like, it was something that Lucette could use to block everything else out. If she had glanced back at Klaude now, she knew exactly the look he would be giving: that smile would have faded away into a worried look that would be there long enough for her to feel as if she was ruining the enjoyment he got out of making such elaborate plans. Except then he’d catch himself and put on a smile, before approaching her to comfort her. Hearing his footsteps approaching her, Lucette was glad she had turned away when she did, as it was difficult enough needing to word what she wanted to say.  
  
With a steady breath, she said, “I know you enjoy planning elaborate parties but this is too much for me. I don’t want the entire kingdom at our wedding. Isn’t it enough to have our friends and family there?” It would be difficult for anyone in the room to see, but her expression had fallen and she stared at the vase morosely.  
  
As the footsteps came nearer, Lucette glanced at its source through the corner of her eyes, just in time to see Klaude stopping in front of her and reaching out for both of her hands. It wasn’t difficult for him to pry them away from her hold as she let him take them into his own hands, and pull them close to himself. “I don’t mean to be making such a spectacle of our wedding, but it is nearly impossible for me to contain my joy about our marriage. After all, I am marrying the most beautiful and most thoughtful lady in all of Angielle, how could I not be happy? So I couldn’t resist the urge to share that happiness with the kingdom and let them know how lucky I am to have you.” His tone was soft just as his smile was, making him appear more sincere compared to his usually playful demeanour.  
  
Slowly, Lucette turned to face Klaude, looking more lost at his words than comforted. She didn’t doubt anything he said to be true, but she couldn’t forget the whispers she’d sometimes hear whenever she went out into town. Even if the judgement had reduced considerably, many of the townspeople still only considered her to be her Mother’s daughter. “None of the people see it that way and I don’t need you to try to prove everyone wrong.”  
  
“It’s not only that, though that is a bonus.” Briefly, his eyes twinkled playfully as it did whenever he talked about anything he considered a challenge to overcome. “Regardless of what they think, they are still our subjects. One day, we’ll be standing before everyone as king and queen. If we cannot let our subjects have a chance to join us on such joyous occasions, then how can we expect them to hold any confidence in our rule? They can’t trust us if they believe we are keeping too much of our life secret from them.”  
  
“You know exactly what I would say to that if we were alone.” Lucette pressed her lips together, needing to resist the urge to tease Klaude for how that last statement described his life too accurately.  
  
He chuckled. “I know, my love.” Noticing that she had eased up, he raised her hands to his lips and gently kissed them. “Now, let’s return to our planning. I promise I won’t be bringing everyone into the cathedral, but we should at least make our way to the wedding pass enough of the main streets so that we can greet the people properly.”  
  
Of course, even though Klaude could do such a gesture without a second thought, Lucette couldn’t as easily ignore them. Pink rose to her cheeks and her breath got caught in her throat when she tried to respond. It had been two years yet still he could manage to catch her off guard with these romantic gestures that should be so familiar by now. “… As long as it is _some_ of the main streets and not _every_ street.” Though she truly did not want this wedding to get so big, she did understand the need to appear to the people often. “Also, try not to come up with a way to overdo this too.”  
  
“I won’t.” Klaude answered jovially.  
  
As soon as their argument was resolved, the planner who had done most of the talking coughed to gain the attention of the two royals. “I don’t mean to interrupt, your Highnesses, but would you like to continue planning which streets your carriage will take on your wedding day or should we resume this on another day?”  
  
Lucette tugged at her hands in Klaude’s grip. He conceded and let her go as they refocused on their wedding plans. She shook her head at the idea of planning on another day. “No, we can continue now.” With less than a month left, they didn’t have enough time to reschedule any planning, especially between both hers and Klaude’s schedules.  
  
“Carriage?” Klaude frowned and crossed his arms. “What do you mean by carriage?”  
  
The planner was surprised and looked over at her two colleagues who now both were looking through the papers of what had already been planned. “The carriage that would take you both to the cathedral. It’s a long way to walk, especially if you plan to go through so many streets, so we assumed-”  
  
“But Lucette and I can take a carriage any day.” He didn’t wait for the planner to finish, and raised one arm to flick his hand dismissively at the idea of riding in a carriage. While his frown had lessened, he still wore the serious expression as he walked away from Lucette, gradually making his way around the room as he spoke aloud his plans on their travel. “Our wedding is a special day, therefore we should be riding something that isn’t as mundane as a horse and carriage. It needs to be something exotic such as…” The words trailed off as he thought about what mounts he knew of. Then he made a sudden turn on his heel to face the planner that was taking notes and snapped his fingers with a smile. “I’ve got it, camels! I’m sure most people in Angielle have never seen a camel!”  
  
There was the stress of planning again; Lucette closed her eyes for a moment, trying her best to keep calm before she opened her eyes again and stared at her future husband pointedly. “I will not be riding a camel for my wedding.”  
  
“No…” The smile Klaude had faded away. “Riding in a dress is difficult enough, let alone a wedding dress. I suppose a camel would be unwise.”  
  
“At least this time you’re seeing reason.”  
  
“Of course I would. You should not be riding around Angielle sitting in a saddle on our wedding day. We can’t risk your dress becoming dirty.” Then the smile returned. “Which is why an elephant would be perfect. To ride one requires something like a pavilion on their back, and with how tall elephants are you would be at little risk of anything accidentally getting onto your dress.”  
  
She rubbed her temples and sighed tiredly. “Klaude…”  
  
In that moment, the doors to the room opened and Lance walked in. Nothing in his posture gave any indication to nerves, but he did glance at Lucette with hesitation as he approached. However, whatever the reason for his appearance, Lucette could care less as she was grateful for his interruption. There was hope that someone could help her reign in Klaude’s crazy schemes, so she smiled very kindly at him. This only made it easier for Lance to smile back in return to her, his shoulders easing a little just before he bowed respectfully. “Excuse my sudden entrance, Princess Lucette-”  
  
“Lance, I’ve already told you not to use my title.”  
  
“Oh-… of course.” The reminder did make Lance pause nervously, though he didn’t get to explain why he had appeared before Klaude had stepped in, looking annoyed.  
  
“We’re in the middle of planning a wedding. This better be important.”  
  
Whatever nerves Lance felt before were gone and he straightened up. While he regarded Klaude with an exasperated look, he was also more at ease now that he was talking to his brother. Even his tone, while more terse, was also more confident. “I suppose it isn’t if you’ve forgotten. I’ll be sure to let the caterers know you’re not interested in their service.”  
  
“The caterers? They weren’t meant to be here to discuss the menu until-…”  
  
Looking at the grandfather clock in the room, Klaude’s words stopped dead as he laid eyes on the large brass hand of the clock pointing left of the six. Any annoyance he had washed away, his face now taking a more serious expression. His silence was enough of an answer as any to Lucette, yet still she chose to look at the time as well, guilt setting into her features before she saw how late they were. Raising her hand up until it was near her mouth, almost to cover her expression but resisting the urge to do so, she glanced between the two brothers. “Looks like we’ve gone over our time for this session.”  
  
There was a gentle smile from Lance as he noticed the look Lucette had. Placing his hand over his heart, his tone softened in an attempt to reassure her. “Princess Emelaigne and I informed them that you two were in an important meeting that went on longer than expected.” The second that was said, Lucette sighed in notable relief. Though she said nothing, allowing Lance to continue explaining how he resolved this issue for them. “They’re willing to wait, but I did think I could also help with some of the planning here so you could finish this soon.”  
  
Even though this had bought them some time, Klaude didn’t look relieved or glad in the least bit. Keeping quiet at first, he stared at Lance with such intense judgement that Lucette found the atmosphere stifling. Not even the wedding planners in the room dared to move. However, Lance appeared unperturbed, his smile in place as he stared at Klaude directly, his confidence never appearing to waver. This was not the first of these stare downs that Lucette had witnessed between the two, though they never got any easier to watch. As much as she wanted to tell them to stop being so dramatic, she knew it was better to wait for one of the two brothers to make the first move.  
  
Nothing changed between the two’s expressions, however, Klaude eased his stance by propping one arm up by the elbow and casually flicking his wrist. “Llama, I’m perfectly capable of planning my own wedding.”  
  
In that moment, the tension in the room evaporated. Though the wedding planners remained quiet, wanting to be sure it was safe before they tried to get any work done. Not that Lucette could blame them; she knew how difficult it was to read the situation between Klaude and Lance. Stepping to Klaude’s side, she rolled her eyes at his response before turning to Lance with an appreciative smile. “We’d appreciate the help, Lance. Maybe you can try talking some sense into Klaude. He’s insisting we ride an elephant through all of the streets of Angielle on the way to our wedding.” Before Klaude could try to argue, she wrapped her arm around his to catch his attention, then gently patted his arm with her free hand to quell his immediate urge to disagree.  
  
Lance’s smile slowly turned into a frown, and his hand lowered until he was holding it outward at Klaude to emphasise his point. “Karma, that is ridiculous. I doubt most of the streets here are built to be wide enough for an elephant to walk through.”  
  
With a sigh, Klaude’s joy notably deflated. “I suppose they’re not…”  
  
There was this small part of Lucette that did feel guilty having to end Klaude’s fun as she did; even when she found event planning stressful, he always seemed to enjoy himself. Yet it wasn’t enough for her to not smile at her fiancé, feeling victorious to have ended his outrageous plans. After this, she’d make it up to him by making some time to show off some of her magic; the last time she did, he had told her a story about how in Brugantia, the streets were lit up by the magic of fairies and witches, and she had tried to light up the palace’s halls. It was fine until he asked if she could change the colour of the lights, which caused them all to fizzle out. By now she was able to create those same lights in an assortment of colours, so she wanted to show Klaude her improvement; even though he’d tease her and insist she could do something more impressive, there was always a little sense of pride she’d get by watching him smile when her magic did impress him. He’d never say it, but he’d always seek out to hold her if he could, giving her a few seconds to enjoy his touch before he’d feel compelled to tease her.  
  
‘ _As much as living with him can be frustrating, his excitement can be infectious. Sometimes, it seems like he’s as exaggerated as he is for the enjoyment of those watching._ ’ With that, she drew her gaze from Klaude, who hadn’t noticed her smile yet, and regarded Lance. “Thank you for the help, Lance. Now we can let the planners organise our carriage and-” However, she didn’t get the chance to finish her statement before he interrupted her.  
  
“Excuse me, Pri- Lucette.” Lance had already been frowning, but it was slightly different now. The way his lips tilted downwards and his eyebrows knitted together reminded her exactly of how Klaude looked when he heard something he didn’t find acceptable. With how similar their facial features were, she could have sworn she was staring at her fiancé. “But what do you mean by carriage?” Those words were the same ones that Klaude had said, and Lucette was caught so off guard that all she could do was gape at him. It took her far too long to get her wits about her and respond, though it was a response filled with confusion, like she wasn’t sure if anything she had said made any sense.  
  
“… The carriage we will be taking to the cathedral for the wedding?”  
  
“Isn’t a carriage a little mundane for a wedding?”  
  
‘ _Klaude said that too._ ’ All this time she had thought Lance and Klaude to be very different, she had never seen Lance like this before. Her stomach plummeted as Lucette realised where this talk was going. She needed to stop this, but her shock in Lance’s behaviour now made her reaction too slow; and Klaude had suddenly perked up, taking advantage of her delayed reaction. Her grip on his arm had fallen without her notice, and he had stepped toward Lance, looking serious as he thought deeply about their options. “This was why I was suggesting we ride an elephant. Though if that’s too big – and Lucette cannot ride a camel due to her dress – then I am out of ideas of what mounts can be used.”  
  
The frown Lance wore disappeared, and he smiled for a moment, a mix of relief and joy. The air around him became one that was more comfortable, as if getting involved in event planning with Klaude was his ideal outcome for the day. “Why not craft a float? I’m sure you’ll have enough time to build one that’s suitable for the occasion.” He slipped into a thoughtful expression after saying that, his face not quite as serious as Klaude’s since Lance’s muscles were more relaxed than his brother’s. Despite saying nothing, something in his face suggested he was already considering how this would work.  
  
Lucette tried to speak, but she could only manage one word. “What?” Not that it mattered as neither Klaude nor Lance paid her any mind as the two continued their planning together, forgetting everyone else in the room.  
  
“That could be achievable. We’ll need to come up with a design that is elegant but also eye-catching.”  
  
“Since not everyone will be at the wedding, you could recreate the altar on the float to give a preview of the proceedings.”  
  
“Though the float would need to be more colourful than the actual altar. The cathedral will have an array of colour coming from stained glass windows that unfiltered sunlight cannot imitate.”  
  
“Knowing you, you’re bound to have flowers everywhere for this wedding.”  
  
“Of course, I will. Are you suggesting I use flowers to add more colour to the float?”  
  
“It would help. Though you’ll need more than a few hundred around the float. You may want to consult a fairy or witch in having flower petals rain around the float. The colours of those petals in the air would be as close as you’ll get to those stained glass windows.”  
  
“This has been an idea that Lucette and I discussed before. So I happen to know the perfect person to make this possible.”  
  
Whatever nightmares the Tenebrarum had given Lucette since she first became the new bearer had nothing on seeing the Almonte brothers plan her wedding. Her skin paled and the tips of her fingers felt numb. While this was real, she felt as if there was nothing she could do but watch as the planning got worse. The worst part of it was, she had done this to herself. ‘ _This was a mistake. What part of me thought asking Lance to help would lead to our wedding plans becoming more reasonable? It may have been stressful at times, but at least I could get Klaude to stop when it was only him suggesting these preposterous plans. Now that there’s two of them, it’ll be impossible._ ’  
  
As the two brothers were too invested in their planning to notice anyone else, Lucette turned to the two wedding planners that were seated. One of them was hurrying to write every insane idea, so Lucette turned to the one who had given up trying to look through what was already documented. “Whenever my fiancé notices I’ve left, please tell him I decided to not keep the caterer waiting any longer.”  
  
The planner looked at her with wide eyes, surprised at first. “Are you sure, your Highness? Wouldn’t it be better if you were here to discuss this as well?”  
  
Shaking her head, Lucette wore a polite smile to not worry the planner. “I’ll be hearing all of the details later today, and if anything does need to be changed, I can bring it up in our next session.” In reality she knew that talking to Klaude on his own was her only hope in overturning any of the decisions him and Lance were making. Not that she was willing to admit that much to one of the wedding planners. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She inclined her head politely before she left the room. As expected, Klaude and Lance hadn’t noticed, as they were in too deep with their planning.  
  
Stopping at the doors to look back at the two, she couldn’t help but feel a little lighter as she caught both of their demeanours. Klaude was walking around the room again, to add dramatic flair to his explanations. Lance, too, walked around the room but it was more subdued. He only walked when it was to approach Klaude, who had stopped too far away. Though there were times where he stood still, waiting for when Klaude would walk back to him after having wandered too far. It may have appeared random, but something about when it was Klaude or Lance to approach the other felt coordinated, as if this was a dance routine the two had practiced for years. They were at ease and feeling comfort in the other’s presence, much like how Lucette noticed Emelaigne and Rod would feel whenever Emelaigne was reading in a room where Rod was choosing to sneak in some more dance practice, humming along to his own steps. Even if the Almonte’s joy was going to lead to Lucette’s doom come her wedding day, it was nice to see them doing something other than bicker.  
  
‘ _I know I’m going to regret this later._ ’ She sighed at the thought before pushing the door open and leaving. However, as she made her way down the hall, she immediately stopped once she turned the corner, becoming worried. ‘ _Wait, I should have asked them what a float was before I left._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact about floats! They were first invented in the Middle Ages, but were used predominantly by the church. So I figured it was very likely that Lucette has just never seen the pope parading around on a float before since she's spent most of her life locked up in the castle.


End file.
